


The Walking Dead

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine and her friends don't know what hits them when they get to their little private school.<br/>Thinking that it's going to be a normal boring school day... they couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not going to include the walking dead characters (Whelp, maybe later on? Who knows...)
> 
> Please enjoy this...   
> i think this is the first serious story i am going to post on here.

Clementine sighed as she put her car in park. She rested her head on the headrest. Clementine didn’t want to come to school that day. Something was telling her that today was going to be a bad day. A few minutes passed before Clementine heard a light tapping on her car window. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see the face of her best friend and crush Junior she smiled, grabbing her bag from the passenger side, she open her door and got out. “What up Clem?” Junior said as he and Clementine embraced. “Hi Junior.” Clementine said as they pulled away. “Why were you just sitting there?” Junior asked leaning back against his Porsche. “What’s wrong?” he asked taking off his glasses and placing them on his head “Nothings wrong-” Clementine said watching Junior move. She felt her heart flutter; He was too handsome. “ I just don’t want to be here today.” She said leaning against her impala waiting for the school bell to ring. “You and me both” Junior said.

The parking lot outside Hillcrest Academy was half full when the bell rang, “Here we go~” Clementine said pushing off her car, Junior followed her to the door. Upon reaching the door, Clementine tripped stepping on the stoop before the door. “Whoa!” she called as she fell over. Clementine closed her eyes and braced for impact but the ground never met her because two strong arms were wrapped around her waist holding her up. “You okay?” Junior asked yet again, Clementine flushed feeling Junior’s arms around her “Y-Yeah.” she breathed, “I’m fine.” Junior helped Clementine stand. “What did I trip over?” she asked as she fixed herself. Junior shrugged, “A piece of the sidewalk, I think.” he said kicking the broken piece back in place.

They entered the school; grabbing breakfast, they stopped at Clementine’s locker “I’ll see you in Melo?” Junior asked leaning sideways against the lockers beside Clementine’s . “Yeah~” Clementine said smiling as she placed her bag inside her locker. “Alright Sweetheart.” Junior said smirking. He leaned over pecking Clementine on her cheek. Clementine flushed again. “Bye Juni~” Clementine said watching Junior turn the corner “Bye Juni~” Albert mocked leaning next to Clementine “Shut up.” Clementine said feeling her face heat up yet again. “You’re so addicted” Albert said putting in his combo and opening his locker and tossing in his backpack “Albert~” Clementine whined playfully punching Albert on the shoulder “Okay, Okay, Don’t get violent.” Albert said laughing closing his locker after grabbing the items he needed “”Come on Clemmy Clue” Albert said wrapping a arm around her shoulders pulling her along into Mrs. Holden’s class.

A few minutes passed in English with Mrs. Holden when there was a pounding on the door causing the class to jump and get up to see what caused the banging. It was Junior. Clementine; not thinking went and opened the door. Junior came in breathing heavily. He closed the door behind him, his breathing deep and heavy his shirt was bloodied down the front Clementine blinked “J-Junior... you-you’ve got blood on you..” Clementine said her face showed her fear Junior grabbed Clem’s upper arms “Clem... we’ve got to get outta here...” Clementine placed her hands on Junior’s upper arms “Why? Junior, What’s going on? You’re scaring me!” Albert moved closer toward them from the crowd. “The teachers are eating everyone....” Junior said looking from Albert to Clementine.

**Author's Note:**

> Duh Duh Duh~!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about the hanger back there i had to leave you wanting more right?


End file.
